


Exhaustion

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed II - Fandom
Genre: Exhaustion, Gen, H/C bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Ezio just wants to find a bed.





	Exhaustion

It had been a long few weeks. The trail that he’d been following had lead him all over Roma, but Ezio was finally able to stumble his way home. Well, the place he was calling home right now. Though he might find a convenient place to fall over in the next few feet, with how tired he was. 

Ezio had spent weeks tracking Borgia and his actions. Weeks of little sleep, and more than a few rooftop chases. Rooftop chases that involved a lot of crossbows.

He didn’t want to admit it, but the assassin wondered if he might be getting to an age where the rooftop chases were better left to the younger members. It was a sobering thought, one that Ezio drove away without hesitation.

“You look tired, my friend.”

The unexpected voice caused Ezio to spin, almost stumbling. But even as tired as he currently felt, he avoided that. The benefit of years of training and a natural tendency to gracefulness. 

But he found himself blinking stupidly at a familiar face. “Leonardo?” He found he had to ask, as his vision blurred and he swayed. Ezio was reaching the end of his endurance, and he wasn't sure if he trusted his own senses. 

The other man chuckled. “But of course.” The smile faded slightly on Leonardo’s face, and he moved forward. “Borgia is gone for the time being, as are most of his men. You look as if you have been following them all over the countryside.” 

Leonardo reached up with one hand, resting it on Ezio’s shoulder, and Ezio found himself leaning into the touch. Friendly, human contact. How long had it been since he’d seen his friend. Far too long. Often, Borgia had a watch on Leonardo, but if the man said they were gone....

Blue eyes continued to study Ezio, then Leonardo nodded. “Come,” he said, tugging Ezio forward. That was enough to make the younger of the pair stumble, and Leonardo moved to support Ezio. “You look more than weary, my friend. When was the last time you slept properly?”

That was a question with no answer, and Ezio shook his head. “I’ve come home to rest.”

There was a pause, and Leonardo was thinking something over. “You shall come to my home. None of your people will think to look for you there. Plus, there is no danger of Borgia’s men bothering us. They see no reason to come when their leader is out of town.”

Ezio thought about rejecting the offer. It would bring much danger to his friend. Leonardo lived in enough danger as it was, with his current patrons. Ones that the artist had not been able to say no to.

But the idea of a safe bed, where he could -sleep-, where he could relax, if only for a little while was too much. He nodded, eyes blurring a moment as exhaustion slammed into him again. “All right. I.... Thank you. You have been a good friend for a very long time.”

Chuckling, Leonardo shifted and started them towards his workshop. “Oh, I expect payment. You will have to tell me what you have been up to last we spoke. It seems as if it has been a great deal more exciting than my current projects.”

Ezio returned the smile, some of the weight that pressed on his shoulder lifting. “You can always join the order,” he said, enjoying this moment of banter. “The offer is open still.”

He knew Leonardo would say no, but he still said it. It was good, even with how every part of his body felt sore and cried out for a bed, that he could still laugh. Ezio would forever be grateful to his mother. Her forcing him to assist with an artist one morning, so many years ago, had lead to a lasting friendship. 

Ezio would be more grateful once he had gotten some sleep. He’d get that, and a good meal, at Leonardo’s. A few stories was no great price for the simple joy of good company and a safe bed.


End file.
